Avatar story, Chapter one
by Tsume's Gurl
Summary: A girl dies and finds herself in the Avatar world. Zuko/oc. RR.
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter one**_

"Do you Anaya solemnly swear that you will pledge to our heavenly father that you will admit to abstinence? And save yourself until marriage?" a man in a white robe asked.

"I swear on his holy name," a girl with long light mahogany brown hair and bright green – yellow eyes replied.

"With the power invested in me I honor you with this ring that symbolizes your commitment," the man said.

Anaya's family cheered and clapped, she turned to them and smiled. Her mother and step-father were loader, looking to the door of the church was her older brother Ryan, Anaya jumped off the stage and ran up to him pulling off the gown. She had her street clothes on which were pair of faded blue jeans and a black T-shirt with red wings on the back, "Ryan, come on let's go!"

In the church everyone smiled, watched the two siblings run off. They ran down the nosey street, the droning of the civilians plummeted into their ears. Anaya looked at her brother and ran farther ahead of him; she didn't see the man with a gun pointing it at a man behind a clerk's desk. She ran into the store and went to the fridges, walking up with two Full Throttles, she looked at the door. "Hey Mr. Wilson," she said smiling. "Anaya I thought you were at the church," the man said. "I was, I finished. Papa would have been so have been so proud of me," Anaya said. The man looked down signaling the girl that there was someone behind the counter with him. She saw a sliver container and saw a man with a gun to the man's back, "Hey Mr. Wilson, do you need help around the store?" "Well, if you have nothing better to do, but I think Ted is waiting to talk to you. Oh but could you go to the back turn the A.C. on."

Anaya walked to the back and when she pressed the emergency button she heard a shot, she ran to the front and saw her brother on the ground a shot wound in his shoulder, "NO!!!!" the man with the gun pointed it at her and pulled the trigger, she feel to the ground and held her stomach. Then everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Anaya woke up in a dark room, she looked around and saw that curtains weren't drawn, she sat up and felt pain in her stomach. For some reason she felt sick, she felt like she was rocking, 'What's going on? Ough it feels like on in a ship.' Anaya got out of the bed and opened the door; she wondered around and saw strange people with masks 'O.k. they look creepy. Like something from a Nightmare movie.' She was thrown against a wall and hit the back of her head, "Owwwww! That hurt!" she stated and started walking again. She found a flight of stars heading up; she fallowed them and opened another door she stepped out on to the deck of a fairly big ship. "Where are mama and Mike? Where's Ryan? This is so stupid," she said walking to the front of the ship and looked down. To her greatest fear she was above water and the ship was rocking back and forth.

She gripped the railing and hurled over the side, she stepped back holding her stomach and bumped into something hard and cold. 'Oh great now I'm going to die.' Anaya thought sarcastically. She turned and looked into stone cold amber eyes, she stepped back and her back was against the railing. "WHO ARE YOU?! ARE YOU IN LEAGUES WITH THE AVATAR?!" he shouted. Anaya cowered away and looked at the teen. She noticed that he was her age, and had a scar that was caused by a 3rd degree burn on the left side of his face. It was over his eye and his ear was scarred as well. "ANSWER ME!" Anaya looked around and saw her escape, when she was about to run fire shot in front of her, "AHHHHHHHHH!" "PRINCE ZUKO!" An older man called, the boy called Zuko looked over and saw an older man. Anaya ran passed him and the older man caught her in his arms, "There there, are you O.k.? sorry about my nephew." Anaya looked up and saw soft reddish brown eyes. She sighed and looked down, at the older man, "Sorry." "What for?" the man asked. Shaking her head, "I… I'm not sure, just thought I should have said it." "Good now that you calmed down, are you or are you not in leagues with the Avatar?" Zuko asked. "…who?" Anaya asked looking at Ihro.

"Guess not, whatever, dump her over bored," Zuko said coldly. Anaya glared at the boy, she walked up and stepped in front of him, "You can't do that? You brought me and my family on to the ship! You can't just throw me over into the water, not knowing if could swim or not." "Can you?" Zuko asked. Anaya looked at him, "What?" she asked. "Can you swim?" he asked. "Zuko, I'm shocked. This young woman should be treated with respect," Ihro said. "Find, come with me peasant girl," Zuko said pulling the girl with him. "Where are you taking me?!" Anaya asked. "Putting you in the dungeon," Zuko said. They stopped and Zuko pulled open an iron door and thrust her inside she hit the wall and turned to the boy. "You'll stay in here until we get to land, there I'll dump you." He said.

Anaya slid down and tears leaked out of her eyes, feeling something in her pocket she pulled it out and saw Ryan's writing, 'What's …?' she opened the paper and read what it said…

"Anaya, this is for you I should have given it to you when we ran from the church. Now that your gone guess this is the best time. I miss you, baby sister.

Love Ryan."

"WAIT WHAT?!" Anaya had tears in her eyes and felt for a pulse in her neck, and felt one. Then she started thinking, something flashed before her eyes, she saw her with Ryan over her, _'ANAYA STAY WITH ME!' he said._ He sounded so distant._ 'I'm sorry… brother… I can't breathe... I'm gonna… sleep… a little while,' she said._ Then it dawned on her she was dead and in the after life, then why does she have a heart beat. She had a second chance, looking at her left hand and saw her ring. Pulling her legs up her laid her head on her knees and cried. Anaya heard a door open and looked up to see a guard with a tray of food, he opened the cell door and slid the tray in, "That's from Ihro. Eat up." he was muffled by the mask he wore. Anaya sighed and looked at the food; she picked up the chopsticks and started eating. When she finished she pushed the tray to the door and the guard took it. He left and Anaya curled back up in to an upright sitting ball, she started crying again. Silent tears dripped off her chin on to the ground making little pings and then she fell asleep.

She woke up to feeling really cold, she pulled her legs closer and shivered. No one was around and she was so cold she didn't know her voice was gone until she tried calling to them, it did make since, she did cry all night. Feeling all alone she looked around saw a lit torch in the corner, she crawled over and tried to make do with the little heat that was there.

She didn't know how long she's been there but she figure it was around noon, the door opened and Zuko walked in. The hair on the back of her neck stood, she cowered away as best she could. He looked at her and saw that her eyes were red and puffy, a sign she's been crying. Her lips were turning blue, and he just smirked. "Well maybe I'll just let you die down here," he said. Anaya's green – yellow eyes widened and she sighed, what good was it to fight. All it did was waste energy and she knew she didn't have enough to sustain anything that she started. She looked away and heard the door closed. She started crying again and covered her face with her knees, _'Ryan, I wish you were here.'_

Anaya was waken by the cell door creaking opened, she looked up and saw Zuko with his Uncle. This was the second time her body stiffened around him, her nerves were working overtime and her fat supply was running out, she was all ready thinner then she was before, Both Ihro and Zuko saw fear in her now dark green – yellow eyes. Her body language screamed out making the two stand where they were, but was short lived when Zuko walked in and walked up to her, she cringed away and closed her eyes as tight as her could. She, however, felt his warm fingers on her right arm. They stung her arm and she pulled away, looking into his cold eyes. Green – yellow eyes went out of focus and she blacked out, Zuko looked back at his uncle, "She is not allowed to eat, get that torch out of here!"

"But Prince Zuko she'll freeze and starve to death," Ihro said. "Too bad, she nothing but a peasant girl," Zuko said. "My, Zuko you have changed, your heart has been corrupted by you greed and want to be accepted by your father, that you're putting a young woman through this," Ihro said walking out of the cell to the door. A guard took the torch and walked out but not before looking at the girl he felt sorry for her. Zuko stood there looking at the girl. 'She won't last more then a week,' he thought leaving.

Anaya opened her eyes, it was so dark that she couldn't see anything… at all. The torch was gone along with the only heat source she had, that and no one came in to feed her. She now knew that she was meant to die cold and hungry. She pulled her legs as close as they could and tried to warm herself the best she can, she cried herself to sleep again and tried to dream of her mother and brother, even her step-father and her dad. She was happy in the dream and didn't want it to end, but the sound of feet shuffling above her woke her up. Standing there was Ihro, she held her breath and looked at him, "I never did get you name." "A…na…ya…" it came out in a choppy raspy way. Ihro frowned, "my name is Ihro, I am so sorry Anaya, you shouldn't have to suffer like this." Anaya smiled, "Don't…worry…about me… I've… had worst…"

Ihro frowned, "What's worst than this." "My… step-father… … beat… me… … and… before… I… woke… up… … here… I was… shot… in… the… stomach…" Anaya said. Talking was hard, she had to stop for air every word she spoke. Tears fell with the pain in her throat, Ihro read her, and sighed, "Well I'll let you rest." Before he left he sat down a cup of water and she saw him smile. Crawling over she took the cup and drained it. Turning her back to the world Anaya started crying again, this would be her last time. No tears would be shed no smiles. Nothing that would show she was happy.

Sitting in the back facing the door her once bright beautiful green – yellow eyes were now a dull dark green almost black they were lifeless… dead. They were on the person who walked in. It was Zuko; he saw dead eyes looking at him. In his hand he held a ball of fire and saw a sickly thin girl sitting there looking at him with nothing in her eyes, it's been a month now and she was still alive.

His cold yellow eyes narrowed and she still hasn't cried nor has she smiled since the last he saw her, even then she hadn't smiled. He couldn't help it, but he felt bad for her. He caved, "Hey are you hungry?" Anaya just looked at him, think this was him teasing her again. "Hey I asked you something," Zuko said starting to get angry. "Zuko, she has not spoken in about a month now. She has not the strength," Ihro said walking in. This was the first time in a month since he's seen her, he's eyes softened. "This is sad, she has the will to live but that spirit is withering, she will surely die if this keeps going," Ihro said walking away. Anaya slowly lifted her hand to her neck, and looked away from the teen who imprisoned her. She went to lay down but with how frail she's become it hurt, which was the only emotion he's seen in her eyes in what seemed like forever. He watched her close her eyes and hoping she would continue to live, walking to the door Zuko called to a guard, "Get her food, anything that won't spoil." "Yes sir," the guard replied confused.

Anaya opened her eyes to food in front of her, she turned and looked away think it was her stomach that was dreaming again. She sat up and more pain raked at her body, she couldn't remember the last time she ate, but now she knew her body would reject anything she put in her. She wouldn't dare to try, the door opened and Zuko walked in with a torch, he set it in the corner. He turned to her and saw she didn't touch anything, he knew she had to be hungry after watching him for a month she had to be starving. Looking closely with the new source of light he saw her ribs and something rippling in her belly, she was seriously sickly thin, this cold would finish her within days.

"Hey, eat something. That's an order," Zuko said. The girl's dead green eyes glanced at him then went to the food in front of her. 'Why won't she eat?' he thought. "Zuko, don't you remember what you said to her a week ago?" Ihro asked from the doorway. "No, what did I say?" Zuko asked looking at his uncle. "You threaten to poison her with food, if she ever got any," Ihro said looking at the deathly thin girl. Zuko's mouth went dry and he looked in at the girl who, reached for a single grape. She put it at her mouth and stopped. "Anaya, its o.k. I made sure no one did anything to the food, you can eat it," Ihro encouraged the girl.

She weakly put it into her mouth and chewed, it took everything out of her. She swallowed and started coughing, "Uncle what's wrong?" Ihro frowned at his nephew, "BECAUSE OF YOU SHE IS NOW FIGHTING TO LIVE. SHE IS TOO SICK TO EAT AND ANYTHING SHE PUTS IN HER, HER BODY WILL REJECT AND CONTINUE TO DIMINISH!" Zuko looked at his uncle, "How can she eat?" Ihro looked at Anaya, "Start by getting her out of here and bathed. Then come talk to me." A guard walked in and unlocked the iron door, Zuko walked in and extended his hand to her. She just looked at his hand and then up into amber eyes that held concern, if she could she'd probably take it but right now she was unable to and just looked at him breathing as well as she was able.

He knelt down and put one arm around her back and the other under her legs, she didn't move. She couldn't move, she wished she could just slap him. Hell he deserved it, he let her head fall against his chest as he walked out of the dungeon and to the door that led to the rooms and a bathroom that everyone shared. Zuko sat her on the ground and started the water, he heated it himself and turned to Anaya, and he walked up and started to undress her. If she had the strength she'd clobber him, as he pulled off her panties he lifted her to the tube and set her in it, he stood and gabbed a rag, then the soap. Anaya's head was screaming for her to move and punch him, he was going to touch her where not even you father would touch, well not now, now that she was grown.

Zuko watched at color came back to Anaya's skin, his eyes met hers and saw anger, she wanted to kill him, and "I don't blame you with that thought." Her eyes widened, and her mouth dropped. Her eyes darted away and looked at her D cup size breast and remembered her healthy thin body which was now deathly thin, Zuko went behind her and rubbed in the soap and she sat there feeling the newly revised heat rush to her cheeks. 'Why is he being so nice? He said he was going to let me die in that cell, what changed?' Anaya thought.

Lifting her hand she grabbed the rag and soap, she used what energy she could and scrubbed her front. She reached for her right shoulder and felt Zuko's hand on hers, she looked and saw him taking the rag and rub her back. Something clicked in her head and her eyes softened, Zuko's hand with the rag was on her other shoulder. She lifted her and to his and laid her on top of his, he froze and looked at her hand. "I don't care, Uncle is saying that you should be treated right and he yelled at me. I don't care what happens to you, so let go," Zuko said testily. Anaya was slow but let her hand drop to her lap, she moved away from Zuko and took the rag and soap back. She closed the certain and finished up, she slid under the water and rinsed her hair. When she sat up Zuko was standing there holding a towel, she put one hand on either side of the tube. With all her might she stood on thin shaky weak legs and was able to balance herself, handing Anaya the towel he pulled out a pair of his boxer shorts and a black T-shirt. "Your clothes are being washed, so you can use these," Zuko said. Anaya stepped out and walked to the door and left the room, Zuko fallowed her. She was dripping, and water was going everywhere. She walked up the steps that led to the deck, she stepped out and felt the soft breeze blow her hair away from her still wet and toweled covered form, Ihro looked over and smiled. "Anaya, didn't Zuko give you clothes?" Ihro asked.

She blushed and looked away, "I see, well it is only until yours are done. It won't be long, it is better then sitting around in a towel." Anaya walked to the door and saw Zuko with the clothes in his hands, she grabbed them and walked to the bathroom. A minute later she walked out and went back up and stood at the side, by now she was use to the ship's movements that it didn't bother her much, another reason why she was so thin. "Anaya are you hungry?" Ihro called from behind. She turned and saw a feast and her frown deepened. "You don't have to eat it all, just what you can handle," Ihro said. She walked up and sat next to the older man as Zuko sat in front of her, she didn't look at either of them she just stared at the food.

Putting her hands together she prayed.

"Uh, Uncle what is she doing?" Zuko asked.

"Praying dear nephew," Ihro said putting his hands together and prayed along side Anaya.

She opened her eyes and yet she didn't make a big plate, she took a piece of everything and tried to eat it all.

Zuko and Ihro's plates had more, she took a bit and chewed very slowly savoring the taste and inside she smiled. It never surfaced so Zuko thought that she didn't like it, "You know my cooks made this for you, you could at least say thank you. You can manage that right?" Anaya looked at him and turned away, that month felt like an eternity.

She didn't know how to smile or talk anymore. She thought it was more of years than just a month, she stood and turned to the cook, then bowed, that was all she could do at the moment.

Her eyes were still a dead green color, she turned to the two at the table and bowed.

She went to the dungeon door and walked back inside, that's the only place she knew of the ship other then the bathroom.

She went to her spot near the torch and laid down, Ihro ran in and saw that Anaya was fast to sleep.

"Poor child, you guard take this girl to my room I'll be staying with the prince," Ihro said.

"Yes, sir," the man said, lifting the girl genially and walked down into the ship to Ihro's room.

"Why didn't you just leave her down there, she went on her own," Zuko said.

"Well it was all she knew, she doesn't know anywhere else other than the bathroom," Ihro said.

Zuko frowned and looked at his uncle, "So what are you going to do with her?"

"Why not show her how nice you can be, and buy her some new clothes. She can't just wear her old ones or you boxers and shirts, the next port we dock at we'll take her shopping," the old man said.

Zuko bowed his head, "I guess."

The next morning Anaya was awaken by Ihro who smiled, "Good morning, did you sleep well?"

Anaya looked around and saw that she was in a huge warm bed in a nice room, "Don't worry you were in my room and I stayed with Zuko, so again did you sleep well?"

Anaya nodded and stretched her happily sore muscles, she had more energy then… well she couldn't remember.

She stood and fixed the bed, and looked at Ihro who was holding her old clothes.

Bowing her took them and the nice old man left the room, she looked around and pulled off Zuko's clothes.

She found scissors and when she pulled on her pants.

She pulled on her shirt it was short but this was what she wore that day. Happy she had her panties and bra she looked into the full length mirror and nodded in satisfaction.

She walked to the door and opened it standing there was Zuko with his hand raised, she tilted her head and looked at him, "Ihro said I should escort you around the ship so you get use to it."

She shook her head and walked passed him, she wanted nothing to do with him. Not now anyway she wanted to find a quiet place and think of her brother, she missed him terribly.

He was the only one that understood her, her mother would try but once her step-father got home it was a different story.

At the age of seventeen their mother let Ryan move out and into his friend Justin's house because he and their step-father would fight, she had to stay, but every weekend she would go to Ryan and visit.

He told her that once she was seventeen he would take her away from there and they'd live together. That was the day of her ceremony where she pledged that she would wait till marriage to have sex, but that was when her life ended and this is where she woke up.

It was noon and Anaya felt a tap on her shoulder, turning she saw Ihro with a little bit of food, she shook her head and bowed, "No, you will eat. I'd like you to try to get your figure back, should take less than a month."

Anaya nodded and took the food she ate and had a hard time finishing, but she did and she was able to keep it down.

"Good girl, you keep this up and I'll take you shopping for new clothes," Ihro said smiling.

She bowed and looked up to see Zuko, Ihro turned and smiled.

"Now try, she seems to be in a good calm mood," Ihro said walking away.

But pushed Zuko closer to her, she watched the old man walk away and then looked at Zuko. He looked at her but glared, she tilted her head and looked at his cold amber eyes.

"This is your fault you know, if we hadn't found you we would be on our way finding the Avatar. How could one girl be so much trouble?" Zuko said.

Anaya's eyes grew hard, she straightened up and slapped Zuko in the face, and she walked away and walked up into the captain's quarters. She saw a man at the helm, she strolled up and looked out the window.

"We're on our way to the earth country," the captain said. Anaya nodded in understanding, she saw a door and walked to it.

She looked back and the captain looked at her, "Go ahead just be careful."

Anaya opened the door and walked out she walked to the front and looked around, the wind played with her light mahogany brown hair. She pulled it out of her face and closed her eyes, "UNCLE SHE SLAPPED ME! WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO DO NOW?!"

Anaya looked down and saw the two bellow her.

"Anaya come inside," the captain called. She looked back and walked to the door, she walked up and looked at the man, "Do you want to take the helm for a little awhile so I can check the course?"

She nodded and stood in front of him, "Just hold it still."

Standing at the helm Anaya felt good, she was being included on something. She heard the door open and felt the air go cold, "WHAT IS SHE DOING AT THE HELM?!"

Zuko's voice boomed. "I'm checking the coordinates, making sure we didn't drift off. And since she was in here at the moment I asked her to take it," the captain said looking up at Anaya who was concentrating.

He smiled, "She looks happy Prince Zuko."

The Prince looked over and saw how she held herself, "Are you done checking?"

"Yes sir," the captain said walking up to Anaya.

"Thank you miss. I'll take over now." She nodded as the captain took the helm she walked back to the door that led out, she stood out side and let the wind dance with her long hair.

She lent against the railing and watched the water hit the sides, it was interesting.

Zuko walked out and up to her, "What do you think of my ship?"

Anaya couldn't talk, she looked at him and shrugged. Eyes of green reflected the ocean's sparkle, but it was only the light, she was still the distant girl from the dungeon.

They went down to the deck and Anaya stood at the railing she felt Zuko's body close to hers. She looked into the water and saw a dark figure, she looked up and saw something flying over them.

She tapped Zuko's arm, when he looked at her she pointed. Zuko looked at saw his target, "IT'S THE AVATAR! AFTER HIM!"

The ship took a sudden turn and it caused Anaya to loose her balance, her arms flung around and she fell into Zuko's chest.

He looked at her with disgust, "You retched whore, get off me!" Anaya's eyes widened, she straightened and her head snapped to the side.

She stumbled and if the railing wasn't there she would have gone over. She shook her head and walked away she stood next to Ihro and he saw the hand print on her left cheek, "Anaya you can go rest in my room, if you want."

She looked at Ihro and bowed, "No you don't have to thank me, but the next port we come to you can go shopping."

Anaya nodded and descended down to Ihro's bed room she sat on the bed and looked into the mirror, her cheek was bruised.

'No way! That asshole burned me!' she thought seeing a burn on her cheek. Her eyes narrowed and she looked away, she laid down and turned so her back was to the door, if anyone walked in they see that she was resting.

Ihro walked into his room and saw Anaya in fetal position, it was cute.

'I'll give you some time to rest,' Ihro thought with a smile.

He walked out and into Zuko, "What are you doing isn't she coming out?"

"No she is resting, leave her be," Ihro said sternly.

"NO! We are coming to a port and we are leaving her there," Zuko said banging the door open.

Anaya jumped up and looked at the two standing in the door way, "Get ready we're leaving you at this port."

Anaya frowned, she stood and walked passed the teen that has been nothing but an asshole to her, she would be happy to get away from him, but away from Ihro the captain and the rest of the crew.

She didn't want to leave them, making her way up to deck everyone looked sad. They knew, she forced the corners of her mouth up and into a small smile.

They saw her try and smiled at her, Ihro was lucky to see and he too smiled. But when Zuko walked up it was gone, she stood where they would let a plank rest as they disembark to gather supplies they'd need.

Anaya walked away as if to go shopping but she knew that they wouldn't wait for her, she felt around in her pockets and they were empty. Great she was stranded and broke, what else could go wrong?

She walked back to the docks and as she thought they were gone, what was she going to do now? She for the first time felt sad, she sat on the shore where the water licked the sand.

She laid down and the soft sound of water hitting sand lulled her to sleep.

"Hey Katara you think she's alive?"

"Yea, she's find Aang, Sokka take her to Appa," Katara said.

Sokka took Anaya to their flying bison and laid her on the back, he smirked and looked at the other two, "Hey she pretty, but you think she was knocked out by Zuko?"

"I don't know why?" Aang asked.

"Well I don't think anyone could get a sun burn like this," Sokka pointed to her cheek.

"That must have hurt," Katara said looking at the girl, she saw the girl was older then her seeing how full she was but something was off about her. She splashed water on to Anaya's face and the girl flew up, she thought of her brother, when she looked around she saw three people, two boys and a girl.

"Hey are you o.k.?" Aang asked. Anaya nodded and looked around she looked over the side of whatever they were on and saw that she was very high off the ground, Katara put her hand on Anaya's shoulder, "Don't worry Appa, is a very safe flying bison."

She looked behind her and saw a boy that looked like the girl and thought, 'They're siblings. This sucks, now I'll be reminded of Ryan even more.'

"Hey what's your name?" Aang asked. Anaya frowned and looked down she wanted to speak but couldn't, her throat was hurt.

"Here let me see your throat," Katara said. The tanned girl moved closer and pulled water from her flask and moved it around Anaya's neck.

"O.k. now try, what's your name?" Katara asked.

Anaya went to speak and all that came out was a funny noise, she lifted her eyebrows and tried again, "A… na… ya…" she spoke, it was weird.

If felt so long ago since she last said something, "My, my name is Anaya."

Sokka and Aang's mouths dropped, Katara smiled.

"Well it's nice to meet you Anaya, I'm Katara, and this is my brother Sokka. And our friend Aang, he's the avatar," Katara said.

Anaya looked at Aang, "You're who Zuko's after?"

"How do you know Zuko?" Sokka asked.

"I was with him for a little while, I think they forgot they had me with them and left, can you… if it's not to much trouble can you get me to his ship?" Anaya asked.

"Why would you want to go back to him, he's nothing but a big meanie," Sokka said.

Anaya thought, "I don't know, I just like his uncle and crew, Ihro's a very nice man. But I agree with you about Zuko, he's an asshole."

"If you want I can take you to him," Aang said. She looked up and a smiled crept on her face, "Thank you."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

It's been three year since Anaya met Katara Sokka and Aang. She was looking down over Appa's side she smiled and saw Zuko's ship.

She smiled, "Hey Aang could you lower down some?" It was late and she knew everyone was sleeping, well she hope they were anyway.

"Thanks guys, I'll try to keep Zuko off you trail as long as I can. Bye," Anaya said smiling.

She turned and came face to face with Ihro, she smiled at him and he smiled at her.

"I was wondering when you'd be back," he said hugging the young woman.

She looked at him, "Where's Zuko?" Ihro had a look of shock and a smile crept up on his withered old face, "In his room, what are you doing to do to him?"

"Well the more I thought about the more I realized, I think I like him," Anaya said.

Ihro nodded and smiled.

"Well how would you looked to surprise him?" Ihro asked. Smiling she walked to the front of the ship and sat on the railing, "He'll wake up soon."

Anaya had on a pair of blue jeans and a red T-shirt, with an orange fire symbol in the middle of her chest. She looked out and saw the sun start to come up, she counted down to when she heard Zuko's feet. As if on queue she turned and looked at the teen she use to fear, he looked at her and frowned, "This is another nightmare."

Anaya stood and walked up to Zuko, she stopped and looked into his just woken up amber eyes, "I hope I'm not a dream."

Zuko's mouth dropped. "Yea, I get that a lot. It's nice seeing you too, Zuko," Anaya said looking away. She felt his thumb and index finger under her chin, was he burning her again? No this touch was different, it was gentle.

She wanted to but the word from before stopped that thought, she back away and turned her head to the ocean. She looked tired, almost like she hadn't slept in awhile. Zuko walked up and lent against the railing, "So how did you get here?"

"You wouldn't believe me," Anaya said.

"Try me," Zuko pressed.

"I rode on a whale's back," Anaya said looking at Zuko. He frowned, "See you don't believe me, told you." Anaya looked at Zuko and to her greatest surprise, he kissed her.

His left hand on her back, and his right hand held her upper arm. She closed her eyes and her right hand touched his cheek and her left was against his strong chest, they pulled apart and Anaya was looking at him.

She smiled her eyes their bright shiny green – yellow color, she started to wrap her right arm around him neck but stopped.

"Zuko am I allowed to?" Anaya asked.

"Why are you asking?" Zuko asked.

"Well the last time I accidentally touched you because a sudden movement I was a called a… oh what was that word… a whore," Anaya said looking away.

Zuko made Anaya look at him, he lowered his head and kissed her. He moved her arms around his neck and his own around her waist, another surprise from Zuko.

Anaya tightened her hold but not enough to choke him, she felt one of his hands move down to her lower back.

They broke away and looked at each other; she moved her hands down to his chest and looked up at him. He was a head taller then she was, she like that.

Looking away she looked over the water and felt Zuko lift her, she was standing on the rail with him behind her. She closed her eyes and the wind blew her light mahogany brown hair around, she frowned.

She stepped down and looked at the fiery prince, "I think I should cut my hair, what do you think?"

Zuko shrugged, "If you want, I like it long."

Anaya smiled, "I'll keep it long but not passed my thighs. It'll be at my mid back."

Zuko kissed her and pulled her into a warm embrace, she rested her head on his chest and her arms were around his torso.

"I'll be right back Zuko," Anaya said moving away and walking down into the hull of the ship. She walked to the bathroom.

Zuko looked at his uncle and smiled, "Uncle I think I'm in love with her."

"Tell her Zuko, which is why she came back, she thinks the same. But she will be uncertain, girl are play with and if you do love her and are not playing with her heart then tell her." Ihro said smiling.

"How do I do that?" Zuko asked.

Ihro smiled, "Get her alone and tell her or show her, either way you have to."

After about twenty minutes Anaya ran up and twirled, "What do you think?"

"That's not mid back," Zuko said.

"I know, but it looks better, it's called layered," Anaya said pulling her hair up and some fell and framed her face.

Zuko walked up and took Anaya's hands and pulled her to his room, she stood in the middle looking around. She saw a dent in the wall near an alter like thing; it had candles on either side.

"Um what happened there?" Anaya asked.

Zuko looked over, "Nothing."

"Was that because of me?" Anaya asked looking at Zuko.

Zuko pulled Anaya to his bed and sat her down, "Anaya, I don't know how to say this but…"

Anaya smiled, "Zuko try another way, and you don't have to use words."

The banished prince looked into bright green – yellow orbs, his amber orbs found what he wanted, he pushed her back and moved her to the middle of his bed.

"Anaya I want you," he said.

Anaya looked into his eyes, "Zuko I can't, not yet."

Zuko saw the want in her eyes but didn't understand, "What do you mean Anaya?"

"A promised I made to the heavenly father, I promise that I'd wait till marriage before I had sex. I'm sorry Zuko, I'll understand if you don't want me anymore. I mean that's what guy wants. Not wanting to wait for marriage," Anaya said.

Zuko lent down and kissed Anaya, "What are you talking about? I'll wait, but I can still kiss you right?"

"Of course, I may not give into the body's want for sex but I will give the pleaser of a kiss," Anaya said smiling.

She rolled and was now on top; she cupped his scarred cheek and kissed him tenderly.

Both Zuko and her walked out of the room and up to the deck, she saw the captain she smiled at Zuko and walked up to the door.

She walked in and smiled, "Hey there Anaya." She walked up and smiled, "Hey."

"Wow, you got your voice back. That is wonderful," the man said.

Anaya smiled and looked out the window; she thought she saw a storm cloud above the ship, "Sir, is there a storm brewing?"

"I don't know why?" he asked. Anaya looked at him, "Cause I thought I saw a storm cloud."

The captain looked at the men behind him, "Check the weather reports."

"Anaya if there is I want you to go down there and tell Zuko and stay with him and Ihro."

She nodded and looked at the men, "Sir there's a big storm coming."

Anaya ran down and before she could stop she ran into Ihro, "Anaya what are you in a hurry for?"

"There's a big storm coming, where's Zuko?" she said.

"He's over there," Ihro said walking to the captain's quarters.

Anaya ran up to Zuko and stopped behind him, "ZUKO THERE'S A BIG STORM COMING!" he turned and looked at the girl, looking up he saw the huge storm cloud above them, "EVERYONE TAKE SHELTER INSIDE, TIE EVERYTHING DOWN!"

Anaya watched as the men did as commanded, she felt a drop of rain hit her head. Looking up she took Zuko's hand, "What should we do?"

After everything was tied down the ship started rocking and it got violent with each passing minute, the two were feet apart and Anaya lost her balance. She fell into Zuko and they fell to the ground, she opened her eyes and looked at him.

Some how he ended up on top and she on the bottom, "Sorry."

Her cheeks were red and getting darker; he lent down and kissed her, "Don't be. Come on we'll get down bellow and wait out the storm."

She nodded and they stood, everyone was down bellow and in there rooms, Zuko took Anaya to his and they sat in the bed.

She sat on the edge and closed her eyes, hearing a chattering she stood and opened the door. A familiar flying lemur jumped into Anaya's arms and went down her shirt, "MOMO?!"

Zuko stood and walked up; he glared at her, "So the Avatar dropped you off. Why would you lie to me?"

"Zuko, I'm sorry. But I don't want them to be caught not yet, not after they were so nice to bring me back. Please don't be mad," Anaya said looking into his amber eyes with her green – yellow one.

"Get out of my room," Zuko said.

Anaya stepped out, without turning back she said, "Zuko, I do love you. He went North."

She took off running and went up to the deck, she was crying and felt the unforgiving rain repeatedly slapping her. She looked around and saw nothing she could escape the rain, she looked to the captain's cabin and ran to go in, Momo looked up at the girl and made a noise, "Don't worry Momo I have you."

Inside she saw the captain and the other men knocked out she ran to the helm and held it, she saw the map and then looked at the compos that showed that they were off course, she turned the helm and got back on course she stuck a rod in the helm.

It snapped and hit her on the side of her head; she fell and was knock out. Momo ran out and into the hull of the ship, he opened Zuko's door and the teen looked over expected to see Anaya but it was the lemur, "What do you want?"

Momo jumped on to Zuko's chest and the teen felt the wet monkey, "She did not go out there did she?"

Momo jumped down and ran to the door; looking back Zuko stood and fallowed the animal.

Momo went to the captain's cabin and looked over to Zuko. The prince looked in and saw his crew and Anaya on the ground, seeing the helm spinning out of control he ran over to the girl and looked at Momo, "If you understand go get my uncle."

Momo went off; Zuko sat Anaya up and saw some blood on the side of her head.

"Anaya wake up, can you hear me?" Zuko asked.

"Zu…ko? My head hurts," she said looking up.

Ihro ran in and went to the crew, "Zuko did you know that the Avatar's lemur is on the ship?"

"Yes, he jumped into Anaya's arms. Anaya why did you come in here anyway?" Zuko said.

"To get out of the rain, when I came in they were like that, I tried to fix the helm but it didn't work. Why are you in here?" Anaya said.

Zuko looked at the lemur and stretched out his hand; Momo walked up and went up to Zuko's shoulder, "Because of him."

Anaya smiled at the lemur, "Thank you Momo, Zuko I'm sorry. I should have told you, but because they brought me here I thought that you wouldn't care and just go after him, having me think that you don't care for me the way I you."

Zuko looked at Anaya and frowned, "Why would you think that?"

"Zuko, you would have done that. We were starting to get close, when Aang flew by. The ship made a sudden turn causing me to fall into you, remember?" Anaya said.


End file.
